


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 13 第几个一百天

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [13]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 13 第几个一百天

_“有没有婚礼致辞环节？”_

_“我有话想说。”_

_“我有很多很多话想要对她说。”_

15岁的歪鼻子小狗和16岁的越洋耳机。

17岁的手表。

18岁的口红。

19岁时你假装忘记，实则精心准备了一场惊喜party。

20岁的KTV蛋糕大战。

21岁的小狗人偶服。

22岁去的那家高级餐厅又贵又难吃，回家后和你分完了整个芋头蛋糕。

23岁的气球屋。

24岁的自制蛋糕。

刚过去的25岁生日以为等不到出差的你一起过，没想到听见声响从床上爬起来，推开卧室门就看到风尘仆仆的你站在面前端着蛋糕唱起生日歌。

在一起后，每一年都会收到你亲口说的“生日快乐，黄雨萱”。

你说过绝对不会缺席今后我的每一次生日。

李子维，你不许食言。

出关后的机场大厅人声嘈杂。

王振武有些局促地瞄了一眼身边这个刚接到的台湾女同事。

从见面起，她就一直焦虑地盯着手机。

那种望眼欲穿的认真表情，与跟他打招呼时的敷衍态度形成了鲜明对比。

他本就因为周六还被公司差遣有些不高兴，正想对她黑脸，一个略带哽咽的声音传来：“可不可以先让我等一个电话？”

她眼眶里几欲扑出的眼泪让惊愕的王振武只能木讷地说“好”。

“你好，请问是黄雨萱小姐吗？这里是台湾桃园国际机场。”

“嗯，我是。请问有什么事吗？”黄雨萱讲着电话，一手扶着行李箱缓慢前行。

“抱歉打扰你。我们在候机大厅捡到了一部黑色的三星S8型号的手机，经过广播也未有旅客前来认领。目前这部手机已处于没电关机状态，但刚才跳出过一条日程提醒，显示了‘雨萱，11:32到达浦东’的讯息，所以我们通过你所在航班的旅客名单查询到了你的手机号码。想请问你认识手机的主人吗？ta现在是否与你在一起，或者你们是否搭乘了同一航班？”

“应该认识。没有在一起。没有坐同一航班。”太阳穴的疼痛突然剧烈起来，犹如针刺。黄雨萱无法思考，只能机械地回答对方的问题。

电话那头的女生好像跟旁边的人说了些什么，再次通话后语速较方才更快。

“黄小姐，是这样的，由于你的下一班飞往上海的飞机发生了一些事故，我们怕失主也在该航班上并且会因为没有手机无法及时联系亲友，所以可否请你提供一下机主的姓名，方便我们核查ta所在的航班号？”

“什么事故？”黄雨萱不自觉地提高了音量。

对方停顿了两秒，“大约半小时前出发飞往上海浦东机场的TH332航班起飞后突然撞上了鸟群，导致引擎故障，飞机紧急迫降。虽然目前已经成功降落，但机上人员的伤亡情况正在紧急排查中。”

机场方面承诺一有查询结果将立即致电告知。

在此之前，黄雨萱只好努力地把所有注意力集中在手机这个物体上。

从暗着的屏幕中，她看到了失魂落魄的自己。

一挂电话她就打给了李子维，果然关机。

不敢去查事故的最新进展。

不敢向天仁哥陈不挑他们打听行踪。

不敢想。不愿想。不能想。

指甲在有一条细微裂痕的钢化膜上刮来刮去。

犹记得那天李子维说要帮她重新贴一张新膜。

思绪又不受控地回到了李子维。

李子维。

李子维。

李子维你个王八蛋，你现在到底在哪里？

王振武比黄雨萱更早注意到那个四处寻找着什么的男子。

他穿着一件墨绿色的衬衣，黑色背包被其中一条肩带牵在右肩上。

简约随性的穿搭与他形色匆匆的样子很不匹配。

没想到，他的视线扫过他们这里时倏地定住。

紧接着，他大喊了一声“黄雨萱”。

如果说之前看到的黄雨萱是一株枯萎的植物，那么这名男子的出现犹如给了她光、水还有养分。

她的面部表情瞬间生动了起来，尽管还是那个渴望而急切的表情，但是是动态的，而不是如刚才那般的静止的焦灼。

他们飞奔向对方，紧紧相拥，宛若一对经历了生死离别的恋人。

王振武不禁心想：“他是谁？”

“李子维！”黄雨萱朝着拥抱住的后背用力拍打。

“哇靠，很痛欸！”李子维被紧紧箍住，承受着突如其来的暴力，“干嘛啦黄雨萱！难道……我手机掉了的事你已经知道了？”

黄雨萱又打了一会才放开他。

李子维被她满脸的泪水吓到，“怎么啦？发生什么事了？”

黄雨萱没有回答他的问题，而是拧着眉头问他：“你手机掉哪了？”

“大概……掉在飞机上……”虽然刚才找了半天也没找到，“机组人员说等一下找到会给你打电话。”说完，李子维适时送上了一个谄媚的笑容。

黄雨萱忍不住又朝他胸口打了一拳，“大白痴！你手机掉在了桃园机场！”

今天早上，送完黄雨萱从机场回工作室的路上，李子维接到了天仁哥的电话。

原本定好下周去见的上海客户忽然行程有变，明天早上即将启程出国半个月。如果要谈案子，唯有今晚还能空出档期。

于是，李子维果断掉头，并在最后关头买到了一张和黄雨萱同一航班的机票。

当他气喘吁吁地登上飞机时，李太太早已缩在商务舱的座位里盖着毛毯呼呼大睡。

他轻轻笑着从她身边走过，一边快步挪向机尾，一边想着等会儿怎么送她一个大惊喜。

前半段航程捧着笔电办公的李老板终究没能抵挡住不断袭来的困意，一觉睡到了飞机降落。

拥挤的人群让他错失了猛然出现在黄雨萱面前吓她的机会，而且临下机前，他发现背包里的手机不见了。

“然后我就在飞机上找了很久啊。我还借电话打给你欸，结果你一直没开机。”李子维拧了一把黄雨萱的脸，“猪喔，一上飞机就睡，下飞机了还跟梦游一样。”

黄雨萱甩开他的手，“到底谁是猪啊！自己手机掉在哪里都不知道！”

“好啦，我是猪啦，昨晚……”李子维瞥了瞥站在一旁的王振武，“昨晚加班太累了嘛！脑袋有点晕。”

黄雨萱拉着他的手没说话，似乎还没从恐慌的情绪里缓过来。

人来人往的接机大厅里，有人归来，有人等待。

李子维牵过面前的人温柔地搂住，下巴触碰到柔软的毛衣外套。

“不要怕，雨萱，我永远不会离开你。”

王振武从后视镜看了看后座上不停打闹的两名乘客。

黄雨萱与初见时判若两人，比如，此刻的她正在情绪激昂地阻止身旁的男子把手伸进毛衣里。

“李子维，不要穿进袖子里去！外套都给你撑大了啦！早知道就不借衣服给你了！”然后是几下响亮的拍打声。

她的未婚夫，李子维是跟他这么介绍自己的，边笑边故意跟她对着干，同时还贱兮兮地抱怨：“黄雨萱你很没良心欸，我什么都没带特地飞来陪你都快冻死了，结果你还这样，连件衣服都不愿意借我穿……”

断断续续下了好几天的雨竟然停了，灰色的云层逐渐散开。

电台里正在激情播报“2017天猫双11全球狂欢节交易额在10小时54分超1111亿元”的新闻。

王振武握着方向盘不自觉地笑起来。

大概因为好转的天气和在途的快递，他想，还有不小心目睹的这段幼稚至极却鲜活无比的爱情。

黄雨萱拎着一堆清洁用品走回住所。

请接机的同事吃了午餐，帮李子维买了几件衣服和一部手机，办了两张上海的手机卡，迅速采购了一些生活必需品……之后，两人才终于到达了公司帮她租的房子。

由于晚上就要见客户，李老板迅速打开电脑进入工作模式。

黄雨萱这里看看，那里摸摸，忽然想到没买打扫的工具。

李子维本来不放心她一个人出去，经过她再三保证活动范围仅限楼下的便利店，他才终究没跟着一起。

租的房子又位于颇具年代感的老小区。

不过好在周边生活配套设施成熟，离地铁站也很近。

黄雨萱稍作考察，便乖乖折返。

推门而入的时候，已经准备落下的太阳将今日最后的光热撒进西边的餐厅。

餐桌边的李子维被笼罩在一片暖融里。

像一幅晕开的水彩画，带着些许唯美的虚幻。

恍惚间的这一刻，黄雨萱才敢对自己承认，今天她曾设想过最坏的结果——

此生，她永远失去李子维。

那种心脏瞬间碎裂的感觉并未从体内完全消失，稍稍一勾就又有复起之势。

尤其在面对眼前这种时间流速变慢、弥漫着不真实感的黄昏里。

幸好，熟悉的明朗笑容让黄雨萱重新被现实拥抱。

李子维抬头看向她，双眸里的戏谑一如往常。

“黄雨萱，你总算回来啰，我差点以为你又迷路了欸。”

互相的陪伴让两人迅速适应了新生活。

为了庆祝成功谈下案子可以一起留驻上海，来沪第二天晚上，李子维就带着黄雨萱去外滩搓了一顿略显奢侈的高级本帮私房菜。

而之后的大多数晚餐，忙于工作的他们几乎都是在见面的地铁站里解决。

李子维习惯在一家奶茶店前捧着饮料等下班的黄雨萱。

而后，手牵手找一家小食店，面对面一起填饱饥饿的肠胃。

伴着明亮的灯光和嘈杂的人声分享各自的趣事或心事，身处异乡的夜晚就此充满了脉脉温情。

周末不用加班的时候，他们会在上海的大街小巷到处晃。

而黄雨萱也延续了一贯的爱好——逛超市。

买一大堆食材回家，让李大厨变着法儿地满足她的口腹之欲，成了她每周最期待的事情之一。

当然，李子维并非一直待在上海。

分隔两地的日子里，他们会开着视讯通话陪对方加班，睡前也照例要隔空亲亲抱抱互道晚安。

他们还是会毫不吝啬地倾诉自己的想念，并且常常将“想见你”付诸于行动。

一个晴朗的早晨，黄雨萱握着手机跟电话那头的李先生分享上班前的喜悦：“你知道那个早餐店的阿姨啊，她有把我的蛋饼加起司欸！”

她弯着眉眼转过街角，直直地就对上了李子维的满脸得意。

“早安啊，李太太。”

好不容易盼来了给李子维制造惊喜的机会。

一下飞机就赶到工作室的黄雨萱，蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，飞奔着扑上专注工作的李大设计师的背脊。

李子维果然被吓得不轻。

黄雨萱满意地在他的错愕的脸上亲了亲。

脸颊的温度、背上的重量还有专属于黄雨萱的清甜气味无一不在提醒着李子维这并非梦境。

“你怎么……突然回来啦？”

“想你了就回来啦。”黄雨萱故意往他耳朵吹气。

耳廓通红的李子维伸手去挠她的脖子。

“好啦，我好好说啦……”黄雨萱求饶着逃开，后倚绘图桌站定，“台北公司这边有点事，要我回来帮忙一起处理一下。”

李子维牵住她的手握了握，递过去的眼神欣喜又温柔。他们已经快半个月没见面了。

“待多久啊？”

“五天，周日下午的飞机。”

她也回握似地捏了两下他的手掌。

说话间，黄雨萱瞥到了李子维手边的速写本。

“吼吼，李先生原来你上班在摸鱼哦！”

画纸上，身着校服的高中女生又一次将背影留在了磅礴大雨里。

“你怎么又在画这个啦！”黄雨萱拿起本子翻了翻，果然，前面几页也都是同一幅画。

李子维也不知道这是何时养成的习惯。

想她的时候、烦躁的时候、无聊的时候……很多这样那样的时候，他都会不自觉地在速写本上涂几笔。等到反应过来，才发现描绘的又是一样的画面。

黄雨萱第一次看到这幅画时，李子维向她解释过它的由来。

那个被她拧着耳朵责骂“不赶紧表白还跑去加拿大这么久”的下午仍历历在目。

而这次，她问的是“你为什么只画我高中时的背影？干嘛不画我现在的正面啊，是我长得很见不得人吗？”

“黄雨萱，你是在跟自己吃醋喔？”李子维站起身，坏笑着把脸凑近。

“不画正面是因为你太漂亮啦，我怕自己把持不住就想……”

搂住她的腰，衔住她的唇。

舌头探进湿润的口腔，在香津中辗转厮磨。

东西被撞翻的声响打破了炽热的浓情蜜意。

黄雨萱迅速收回勾在李子维脖子上的手，佯装镇定地拨了拨头发。

陈财裕手忙脚乱地扶起散落一地的材料样板，并假模假样地对两人说了一句“我什么都没看见喔”。

上一次像这样毫无预警地被闪瞎，还是帮李子维去机场拿手机那次——按照老板的指示充电开机，映入眼帘的高清壁纸竟是李子维和黄雨萱的贴脸合照。

当然，这次放闪程度更甚，直接上演办公室激情热吻。

陈财裕内心嘀咕：“谁叫你办公室都没有门”。

正欲溜走，李子维没好气地叫住他，问他下来干嘛。

陈财裕站得笔挺，上下扣着手，露出一脸职业假笑：“老板，跟你报告一下，你问我要的Vicky的联系方式我找到了，是不是现在就要发给你？”

“陈不挑，这种事你就直接传简讯给我好啦。”

“我怕老板娘在这，不方便直接传其他女生的联系方式给你嘛。万一引起误会……”

“等一下等一下，”黄雨萱转头看向李子维，“谁是Vicky啊？”

“黄小姐，请问你和李先生快到酒店了吗？化妆师这边都已经就位啰。”

打了三个电话才接通，这让本场婚礼的总负责人Vicky有些隐隐的担忧。

幸好，电话那头传来黄雨萱从容的声音： “我们已经在路上啦，麻烦你们稍等喔！”

午后的阳光从窗帘缝里钻进来，在被子上投下了一长条静谧的光斑。

忽地，帘布被拉开，刺眼的光倾泻室内。

人世间的热闹纷至沓来。

“李子维！你到底还要不要结婚啊！快点起来啦！”

新郎睁开惺忪的睡眼，一边用手阻挡不断落下的叫醒枕头。

面前的新娘顶着乱糟糟的头发怒不可遏，跟前一秒在他梦里娇羞的李太太大相径庭。

李子维摸到手机看了一下时间，瞬间从床上弹起。

“我昨晚不是让你开闹钟了吗？”黄雨萱已经开始匆忙地穿衣服。

“开了啊！还开了三个！”李子维记不清是否在睡梦中按掉了闹铃，反正现在没时间追究这么多，尽快赶到婚礼酒店才是头等要事。

李子维和黄雨萱早在今年一月就已经登记结婚。

婚礼放在五月是因为酒店的紧俏程度远超他们的想象。尽管已提早预定，最后还是有人临时取消才让他们挤进了上半年的档期。

黄雨萱怕办婚礼太繁琐，曾一度打算一切从简，但李子维却坚持要颇具仪式感地办一场“梦想的婚礼”。

经过合议，两人决定省去接亲等流程，仅举办晚宴邀请亲朋好友共同见证他们的爱情。

本来，这是时间十分宽裕的一天。

但从黄雨萱的航班延误开始，婚礼日的推进节奏不知被谁调皮地拨乱。

黄雨萱最近因为工作忙得焦头烂额，而且为了不浪费少得可怜的婚假，直到婚礼前一天，她才从上海飞回台北。

谁知，原本计划下午到达的班机直到晚上11点才顺利降落。

回到家已是午夜。

由于感觉最近胖了不少，严格的准新娘坚持要再试一下先前定制的礼服。

“还好没有穿不下。”对着镜子转了几圈确定衣服合身，黄雨萱唤过站在身后欣赏她试衣全过程的准新郎，“我要换下来啦，你再过来帮我一下。”

拉链缓缓向下，白皙的肌肤一寸一寸地裸露在温存的空气中。

随着一团金色布料褪到脚踝，黄雨萱已被李子维炙热的气息层层包裹住。

工作满档的两人，这次异地已近一个月。

“你好像是胖了一点欸。”不断游移的双手似乎正在做检查，“不过胖在了应该胖的地方。比如这里……”

镜中的黄雨萱双颊泛红，娇喘着让正亲吻她后颈的李子维“别闹”。

“好想你喔……”并不打算就此停下的李先生持续地将火热的鼻息扑在她脖子里。

“反正要下午才去酒店，现在就一起欢度一下最后的婚前单身夜啦，安平十三妹～”

永康抗把子完全没想到这一觉会睡得如此深沉安稳。

前一阵子工作压力大，李子维每天加班到半夜，但常常睡到凌晨四五点就会自动醒来。

洒水车的声音从路口传来，他摸摸身边平整的床单觉得心里空落落的。

而这次入睡前，天都快蒙蒙亮，婚礼的兴奋感似乎已经提前到达了自认为不是很困的新郎体内。

他拥着睡得香甜的新娘默念婚礼致辞，一面还想着等一会醒来要做一顿丰盛的婚礼早餐。

明明八点多还接过一个莫俊杰的来电，怎么再睁眼就已是下午？

李子维抓了抓乱成一窝的头发，在红灯前缓缓刹了车。

副驾驶座上的黄雨萱终于停下了打了一路的电话，愤愤地捶了司机两拳。

“马上到了啦。”李子维握住她的手用拇指轻抚手背。

“我跟他们解释说半路车子出现故障，所以迟到了。你等一下不要说漏嘴啰，被知道是因为睡过头肯定会被骂死啦！”

此刻，黄雨萱唯一庆幸的就是住处离酒店不远。

从清醒到冲出家门花费八分钟。路上已行驶二十分钟。预计还有五分钟即可到达。

虽然结婚还迟到很扯啦，但比约定时间晚了二十分钟应该还算在合理范围之内。她盯着跳转的绿灯自我安慰道。

可是被扰乱的节奏并未至此修正。

在即将到达酒店的上一个路口，车子果真如黄雨萱所言那般——抛锚了。

“怎么会这样！我人生中从来都没中过乐透欸，怎么今天随便掰点借口会这么灵啊！”新娘无语地拍了两下安全气囊盖板。

“就跟你说要换车啦。”司机转动着车钥匙试图重新启动。

李子维早就提过要把这辆千年老爷车换掉，但每月一刮擦的黄雨萱总说老车开起来比较没有负罪感。后来两人经常待在上海，换车的事也就暂时搁置。

只是没想到，承载着新人无数回忆的它会在婚礼当天的紧要时刻，如新娘所愿地“掉了链子”。

天公也爱凑热闹。

雨点一滴一滴地落在前挡风玻璃上。

“靠，下雨了欸。”黄雨萱抬头望向瞬间阴沉的天空。

刚从后备箱搬出装有婚纱礼服行李箱的李子维看着身边素着一张脸的新娘，心里某些隐隐流淌的悸动似曾相似。

“我们快跑吧，”她说，“反正酒店就在前面了。车子等一下叫人帮忙来拖好了。”

也不等李子维回答，她就先向前跑去。

下落的雨滴逐渐密集。

打湿了树叶，打湿了柏油路面，打湿了时光的印记。

十年前的那个五月，那个雨天，那个你，被反反复复地描绘于纸上。

画中的女孩转过身来，明眸皓齿，笑容灿烂。

一如面前的你。

你依旧如故，我爱你如初。

而从今往后，我们将以夫妻之名携手共度余生。

黄雨萱，我何其幸运。

黄雨萱回身见到李子维仍杵在原地怔怔地看着她，忍不住挥动手臂大声催促。

“走啊！快一点啦！快点去结婚了啦！”

**BGM：第几个一百天——林俊杰**

**专辑《100天》**


End file.
